God of War III
"There will be only chaos." - Kratos God of War III is a forthcoming installment in the popular God of War series. It is scheduled to be released on March 16, 2010 for the PlayStation 3. It is the fifth chapter in the series chronologically, after God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War, God of War: Betrayal and God of War II. Though little is known about the game at this point, it was confirmed to be in development by Cory Barlog at a God of War II launch event. He revealed that the game would run at full 1080p HD resolution, and the game would support SIXAXIS tilt and DualShock functions. Barlog also expressed an interest in adding a cooperative mode "if we can do something unique with it". A playble demo is contained in the Blu-Ray of the movie District 9. Story Not much is known about the story currently, except for the basic plot. Kratos, along with the Titans, will siege the Olympus, looking for vengeance. Having Blade of Olympus in his possession, allies such as Gaia and Perses, and years of hate for the Gods, Kratos has no fear, no hope, fighting fiercely for the goal of killing Zeus and the Olympians. Also known is that Kratos will have a battle with Perses, which might indicate that Athena's words ("Titans cannot be trusted") could be proven true. The game will conclude the current story arc, ending the God of War trilogy.In the end,there will be only chaos. Known Weapons *Blades of Athena - The blades given to Kratos by Athena at the end of God of War. *Blades of Exile - New blades given by Athena's spectre in the Underworld. *Blade of Olympus - Kratos is shown at the end of God of War II to be holding the powerful blade, and he'll use it again in God of War III. *Claws of Hades - Acquired after killing Hades. They serve to raise the souls of underworld to help Kratos. *Nemean Cestus - Two large, strong handles in the form of a lion's head, that have similar moves to the Gauntlet of Zeus. *Nemesis Whip - New weapons that Kratos will use. Known Magic *Army of Sparta - Kratos is able to summon soldiers to form a protective phalanx around him. *Bow of Apollo - A bow and arrow of fire with movements and attacks similar to Typhon's Bane which Kratos used in God of War II. *Helios Beam - After Kratos rips Helios' head clean off, he gains the power to use the sun god's head to find hidden pathways, hidden chests, and blind his enemies until he can attack. Known Relics *Golden Fleece - The fleece allows Kratos to reflect any projectiles and beams. *Hermes Winged Boots - Acquired after killing Hermes. They give him better aerial combos and give him the ability to run on any walls. *Hades'Helm *Icarus Wings - Wings from the famous Icarus that allows Kratos to glide around distant places. *Poseidon's Trident - This relic has the power to make Kratos breathe underwater indefinitely. *Poseidon's Conch Shell *Hermes'Coin *Hercules'Shouder Guard *Hera's Chalice *Hephaestus'Ring *Helios'Shield *Aphrodite'Garter *Deadalus'Schematics *Zeus'Eagle *Rage of Sparta - A new Rage Mode that Kratos will use. It works like the Rage of the Gods and the Rage of the Titans of the previous games. Known enemies and bosses #Zeus - The final boss (and like all other god of war games, is a powerful god). #Hades - The God of the Underworld. #Poseidon - The God of the Seas. #Hera - Queen of the gods and wife of Zeus; Puzzle in Garden of Olympus #Helios- Kratos will kill him and get his head. He is supposed to be a victim than a real enemy. #Hermes - Kratos must kill him in order to gain Hermes Boots. #Hephaestus - The Smith of Olympus. Seems to be ally for some of the game. eventually turns on Kratos. #Hercules- He is seen wearing the Cestus in which Kratos will acquire after killing him. #Cronos - Cronos, the father of Zeus, confirmed to be a boss. #Leviathan(s) - Poseidons horses. Can be mini-bosses, or a part of the real fight with the boss Poseidon. #Giant scorpion-A new boss that Kratos will fight. #Cerberus-Submitted by Hades to kill; penultimate boss These are the common enemies that you will be fighting during the course of the game: #Brutes - A massive new enemy: brutal, animated statues of gold. They are similar to Talos and are part of the class enemy. #Talos(es) - stone warriors made by the gods for the purpose of killing Kratos. They carry huge hammers and are strong, but extremely slow. They are of the same class enemy Brutes. #Chimera - Appeared in the demo,might be mini-bosses or just really hard enimies. #Centaurs - Unlike the original game, these are the melee fighters and masters of the Undead. #Cyclops - Basically the same as before. The attack version of the original game is rumored to return. Kratos will have a capacity to take temporary control over them by force. #Harpies - Will be used as part of transportation "tool" to overcome pits. #Undead Legionnaire - The most common type of enemies will achieve extraordinary amount of units on the screen (about 40). #Satyr - Appear, seemingly fighting the same way they did in previous games. #Cerberus - The three headed dogs will return as enemies. #Skeleton Cyclops-A new enemies that Kratos will fight #Minotaur - Make a final return as seen in recent footage. #Wraith: The enemies from the 1st two God of War games are confirmed to return. #Siren: These deformed women use their songs and magic as before to defeat Kratos, and now they can turn invisible. *Note:After killing the gods, plagues occur Characters *Athena-Kratos finds The Phantom of Athena in the Underworld. *Pandora-Kratos finds Pandora to the key of the Pandora's Box. *Poseidon's Princess-Kratos killing in a puzzle,is possible that is a Amphitrite,the wife of Poseidon. *Perithious-Kratos kill Peiritheus in the Underworld in a puzzle to aquired the Bow of Apollo. *Daedalus-Is appear in the game,constructor of the Labyrinth. *Giant Scorpion-The King of Scorpions is a giant,but Kratos kill him. *Helios-Kratos kill the personafication of the Sun to conquest a new magic:Your Head(Helios Beam). *Hermes-Kratos kill the Messenger of the Gods to conquest Hrmes Boots. *Rock Titan-Appear,Poseidon kill him. *Oceanus-Appear in Titan Force,is a Eletric Titan. *Hera-Kratos kill Hera in puzzle in the Olympus'Garden. *Aphrodite-The traditional Sex-Mini Game is with the Godsses Aphrodite. *Hercules-Kratos kill Hercules to conquest the Nemean Cestus. *Cronos-Kratos kill Cronos to give up a Item to Hephaestus. *Hades-A Epic battle with the God of the Underworld,Kratos kill him. *Leviathan(s)-The Water Horses of Poseidon Kratos kill them. *Poseidon-The first boss of the game,Kratos kill him. *Hephaestus-Kratos kill Hephaestus to conquest The Nemesis Whip. *Cerberus-The Real Cerberus,Guardian of the Underworld.Kratos kill him. *Zeus-The Ultimate Boss of the game. *Muses-It's a puzzle to Kratos solves. *The Three Judges-Kratos solves a puzzle in these animated Statues. *Perses-A Titan,Kratos,reaches in his eye,but not kill him. *Gaia-She betray Kratos.In the batlle of Zeus Kratos kill Gaia. *Kratos-The principal of the Game,he kills himself at the end of the game. Videos E3 2009 Trailer 50389 TGS 2009 Trailer 56542 GT 2010 Exclusive Trailer 61815 In-Game Footage mblwHeAxPGM Category:God of War Series Category:God of War III